rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Paranormal Park
Overview This martian park has 5 coasters that need finishing. Pre-built Rides Scenario Guide You have unlimited funds in this scenario... but you have no toilets available ! And no way to set your research priorities ! So finish off the coasters, sign the scoreboard, and leave ! The tips are here given for every coaster, in the order of difficulty for you to build them. You're absolutely free to build the coasters in that order or not. The Vertical Roller Coaster is easy as pie : give it a lift hill, a brake-before-fall-section, a good vertical drop and then the few missing rails. The Steel Twister Roller Coaster will need a bit more : a few batwings and butterflies taken at reasonable speed, and back to the end portions. The Hyper Twister Coaster will also be easily done : push the lift hill until the edge of the map (215ft), small turn right, then make a series of drops and hills until the opposite edge of the map. Take care of keeping an even edging to your coasters hills, to give your guests airtimes without making them puke their stomachs out. An intelligent scheme could be 215ft->195ft->180ft->175->turn back towards the station->165ft->130ft. Add a nicely calculated braking line using the same idea. Ideally your last brakes before hitting the final section should be at 37 mph. The Lay-Down Roller Coaster can be easy to nail if you keep it simple, or extremely frustrating if you go off your pants with the inversions. Add a simple lift hill to roughly 75ft, a side-swing-to-half-loop to start the stomach party, small drops & hills to keep it under control... Use only a few inversions to give the excitement & intensity instead of relying on speed and large, steep drops liek you would do on a Giga, Hyper or Hyper Twister RC. On this roller coaster, High speed is mostly an enemy. Your inversions should also be always taken at the minimum required speed for your trains to run smoothly through'em. If your train goes over 65mph towards an inversion, then you're doing it wrong. The hardest one to finish will be the Wooden Roller Coaster, as you have to deal with a lot of helixes which will force you to carefully deal with the train speed : Too slow, these trains won't pass the helixes; too fast, your intensity & nausea ratings will get off to outer space ! However, you will have to make sure the train will have enough speed (min.45 mph) when entering this section, or else your trains will never see the station again. Manage the speed with a massive lift hill, give your train some good drops to accumulate some energy, then send it back to the rear-section of the ride. You may want to loop the track around the near vertical drop coaster, to boost both their excitement ratings. Available Rides Transport *Chairlift - Chairlift Cars (example) *Miniature Railway - Steam Trains (example) *Monorail - Small Monorail Cars, Streamlined Monorail Cars (example) Gentle *Dodgems (example) *Car Ride (Pick-Up Trucks, Sportscars, Racing Cars, Cats) (example) *Merry-Go-Round (example) Roller Coasters *Steel Mini Roller Coaster - Log Trains (example) *Steel Roller Coaster (example) *Wooden Roller Coaster (example) Thrill Rides *3D Cinema (example) *Twist (example) Water Rides *Boat Hire (example) *Dinghy Slide (example) Shops and Stalls *Toilets (example) *Burger Bar (example) *Souvenir Stall (example) Available Scenery *Trees (example) *Shrubs and Bushes (example) *Gardens (example) *Path Items (example) *Fences and Walls (example) Researched Rides (Rides that need to be researched before they can be built) Transport *Trams (example) *Elevator (example) Gentle *Mini Golf (example) *Ferris Wheel (example) Roller Coasters *Steel Mini Roller Coaster - Ladybird Trains (example) *Wooden Reverser Roller Coaster (example) *Multi-Dimension Roller Coaster (example) Thrill Rides *3D Cinema (example) *Twist (example) Water Rides *River Rapids (example) *Splash Boats (example) Shops and Stalls *Hat Stall (example) *Coffee Shop (example) *Fruity Ices Stall (example) Researched Scenery (Scenery that needs to be researched before it can be built) *Egyptian Themeing (example) Other Notes No money, but also no toilets, which are a good indication that VJ wants us to just build these coasters & leave. Category:Scenario Category:VJ's scenario pack Category:Downloads Category:Custom-Made Material Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Scenario Category:Delete